A Red Pasion
by SweetNekoHitori
Summary: Riko, una simple estudiante, que se entrega a la pasión de Raito y Ayato. Luego, aunque ella no quiera, debe mudarse a la mansión junto con los demás Sakamaki. Y dentro de poco se dará cuenta que empezará a despertar sentimientos por ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna-san~ ¿Como están? Bueno... estaba estudiando y se me ocurrió esto *detrás de un árbol* se que está horrible _ pero es la primer vez que escribo un lemon... pienso convertirlo en un fanfic, y con mas capítulos. También, con la aparición de todos los Sakamaki, pero para eso me gustaría saber su opinión. Si les gusta, escribiré mas capítulos y si no... lo dejare como un one shot. En fin, disfruten de la lectura ^-^**

**PD: Si tengo horrores de ortografía es porque esta mierda del word en el celular no tiene corrector en español y debo guiarme con mi propia sabiduría**

_**DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENCE SINO YUI ESTARÍA BIEN LEJOS Y YO ESTARÍA OCUPANDO SU LUGAR**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era otro aburrido día de colegio. Los profesores solo se dedicaban a hablar de cosas aburridas y sin sentido. Pero hace días me venía sintiendo incomoda ¿Por que? Raito Sakamaki. Ese tarado no ha parado de vigilarme. Seguro se creerá que soy una idiota y que no me doy cuenta.

¿Qué querrá de mi? ¿Sexo? ¿Diversión? ¿Humillarme? Quién sabe... lo mejor será no averigüarlo...

Profesor: Hiroshi-san~ *tono de suplica* ¿Puedes quedarte a ordenar despues de hora? Onegai~

Riko: (profesor estupido -.-) claro *con sierta desgana*

¿Quedarme despues de hora? Eso no me apetecía. Pero no tenía otra opción... miro de reojo a Raito y él, captando mi mirada, me dirije un sonrisa sexy. Con las demás podría funcionar, pero no conmigo.

Ya estaba apunto de tocar el timbre de salida. 10 minutos. La hora parecía eterna, y sentía su mirada sobre mi. Y no solo la de él, tambien la de su estúpido hermano. Ayato Sakamaki. Los Sakamaki comenzaban a ser un verdadero dolor de ovarios...

Una vez que todos se fueron, me quedé ordenando. Habían quedado muchas cosas desde el último festival...

Raito: nfufu~... que linda bitch-chan encontre por aquí *agarra a Riko por la cintura*

Riko: que haces aqui? El profesor me pidió a mi que ordenara, no a ti

Raito: *le susurra al oido* ¿De que te quejas, bitch-chan? ¿Acaso no quieres que cumpla con tus sueños mas sucios?

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, el hunde su nariz en mi pelo pelirojo, mi padre dice que es tan hermoso como el amanecer, algo rebelde y dificil de cepillar pero hermoso. Él se pega más a mi. Esto comenzaba a irritarme, su agarre era fuerte y me impedía soltarme.

Riko: Raito, no me toques *tranquila*

Raito:*la tira sobre el escritorio y se pone sobre ella* no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada. Además, mereces un castigo por hablarme así

Riko: un castigo? -.-U como si fuera a hacerlo 7.7

Sus manos rapidamente aprisionan las mias y las llevan arriba de mi cabeza. Estaba completamente inmovilizada, me era imposible defenderme.

Raito: jugaremos un rato, bitch-chan *sonrisa sexy* y no puedes negarte *masajea un pecho por ensima del uniforme*

Sus manos... dios... eran mágicas. Lugar que tocaban, lugar que encendían. Él pareció notarlo ya que pronto empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su mano libre. No sé en que momento empezé, pero para cuando me di cuenta estaba gimiendo, eran sonidos leves y casi inaudibles pero el sonrió, como todo un cazador apunto de atrapar a su presa, al oirlos.

Raito: eso es bitch-chan... relajate y entregate a mi... *empieza a dar leves mordiscos al cuello de Riko*

Estaba a su merced, pero poco me importaba ya. Por mi, él podría violarme o lo que sea. ¿Estaba mal dejarse llevar? Mierda, su mano estaba ahi, en mis bragas. Empieza a masajear mi sexo por sobre las bragas. Se sentía tan bien... y mis gemidos iban en aumento.

¿?: Raito, deja algo para ore-sama *tono arrogante* despúes de todo,ore-sama es el mejor *agarra las manos de Riko para que Raito quede con las manos libres*

¡¿AYATO?! ¿Querían hacermelo entre los dos? ¡Me matarían! Esto era malo. Raito comienza a desvestirme. Su mirada no se apartaba de mi cuerpo, era MUY lasciva y parecia querer follarme hasta dejarme sin aire, y creo que eso es lo que haría. Comienza a besar mi cuerpo y a dejar marcas en el.

Riko: Raito... *tono suplicante*

Raito:*le pellizca un muslo* para ti soy Raito-sama *gruñido*

Riko: y-ya para... estamos en el colegio...

Raito: no me importa... *mira su sosten* me gustaría arrancartelo salvajemente. También me gustaría azotarte, para que veas quien manda aquí.

Cumple con lo dicho, con los dientes me arranca salvajemente el sosten. Una vez que estuve totalmente desnuda, él comenzó a desvestirse. Me dispongo a apreciar la vista, si él lo hizo yo también puedo hacerlo. Tenía un miembro muy grande, y con la erección era aún mas grande ¿Cómo iba a entrarme eso?

Raito: *la penetra* nfufu~... bitch-chan eres estrecha... *suelta un gemido ronco*

Ayato: Apurate Raito, no eres el único con necesidades

Riko:*muy roja y gimiendo* R-raito...n-no... b-basta...d-duele...

Raito:*comienza a dar rapidas embestidas* bitch-chan, te dije que me digas Raito-sama... *se acerca a su cuello* esto te dolera un poco *le clava los colmillos y bebe su sangre*

¿Bebió mi sangre? Acaso es... un ¿Vampiro? No podía ser... debí darme cuenta antes. Su forma de ser sádica, colegio nocturno, muy atractivo,etc... hubo muchos indicios, pero nunca se me ocurrió...

Riko:*enrieda las piernas en la cintura de Raito haciendo las embestidas mas profundas* R-raito... eres un...?

Ayato: hablas mucho para ser una simple presa *sonrisa de lado* Ore-sama se emcargará de que te quedes sin palabras

Raito: tu sangre es... exquisita *tono exitado* me encanta, bitch-chan *comienza a dar leves mordiscos a sus pechos* B-bitch-chan... me voy a... *se corre dentro de ella y Riko pone una expresión de placer y tambien se corre*

Luego de un rato de gemidos y placer, Raito sale de adentro mio. Mi respiración era jadeante y mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el orgasmo. Él me mira con una sonrisa de satifacción, no entendía como él podía estar tan tranquilo y yo apenas podía respirar...

Ayato:*luego de que Raito se baja del escritorio el se sube arriba de ella* vamos a ver si eres apta para Ore-sama *se deshace de sus pantalones y boxers y la penetra*

Riko: *abre los ojos sorprendida* Ayato-kun... *le sale como un gemido*

Ayato: calla, las presas no hacen escandalo *la muerde y bebe su sangre*

Riko:u-ustedes son... u-unos... hijos de puta... q-quieren matarme *entre gemidos*

Raito:*risa leve* bitch-chan tienes una boca muy sucia... a Reiji le encantaría domesticarte /Yo: Seguro~... también va a querer... hacer las cosas feas que ustedes estan haciendo con ella _ Riko-san es afortunada/

Riko:*como puede mueve las caderas adaptandose al ritmo de Ayato y echa la cabeza hacia atras* Reji-senpai? T-tu hermano?

Raito: ajam *acariciandole el pelo* tienes un cabello muy lindo bitch-chan~...

Ayato: peliroja, piel algo palida, ojos rojos... esta chica es mi tipo.

Raito: y el mio...

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, y ya sentía la presión pre-orgasmo. Luego de que Ayato comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, no lo resisto mas. Él se corre conmigo, y al ver mi expresión de cansancio sale de adentro mio. Raito me mira y se rie al verme.

Raito: bitch-chan, ve acostumbrandote. Serás mia muy seguido...

Riko: ¡¿Eh?! *con la respiración jadeante* ¿No eras del tipo "te lo haré una vez y luego olvídate de mi"?

Raito: si... pero... puedo hacer una exepcion. Y ahora eres mia, asi que limitate a callarte y obedecerme

Esto era injusto T.T Raito quería matarme... hoy apenas pude seguir su ritmo. Ambos se empiezan a vestir, asi que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me bajo del escritorio y me coloco el uniforme y mis lentes. Mi pelo estaba deaordenado y mis mejillas ardían al rojo vivo. Era indudable que había tenido sexo, esto no me gustaba. No quería que las personas se enteren de que me ando revolcando con cualquiera en el colegio...

Raito: bitch-chan~ *se coloca atras de ella y la agarra por la cintura*

Ayato:*la agarra del mentón* mientras seas el objeto de diversión de los Sakamaki...

Raito: no puedes estar con otro hombre *le muerde sensualmente el lóbulo*

Ayato y Raito: si lo haces... te desgarraremos hasta la muerte

Riko:e-entendido *asustada*

Mierda ¿En que me acabo de meter? Cuando dijo "el objeto de los Sakamaki" ¿Se refería a todos sus hermanos o a ellos dos? Sea lo que sea, me acabo de meter en la peor idiotes, y la mas peligrosa, de toda mi vida... al menos... esta experiencia promete ser interesante, y exitante, muy exitante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Que les pareció, mis queridisimos mundanos? Pobre Riko 7-7 Ore-sama es cruel. Por eso mi corazón es de Raito-sama *se dió cuenta de que habló de más* oh-oh... emm... olviden lo que dije. Y la culpa de todo... la tenía el profesor! Bueno, bueno. No olviden de votar, de ser buenos, y coman mucha verdura! A menos que sean vampiros, ahi dudo que quieran comer comida mundana...**

_**Con amor, y mucho cariño, la peor escritora del mundo, y la mas idiota, Hitori 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~ ¡Estoy Viva! Ningún zombie me ha comido. Bueno, solo una cosa... *se pone de rodillas* DISCULPENME POR LA TARDANZA! ES CULPA DE LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE NO LLEGABA. Y me despido y los dejo con este capítulo. Yo me he reído como idiota escribiendolo, espero que al menos pueda sacarles una sonrisa. **

**Respuestas a los review:**

**YuiDark: a mi también me gustan historias con erotismo, y mas si son comedia. Y tranquila. Esta Raito Sakamaki! Habrá mucho salseo~**

** .yui21: alfin tengo la continuación /(*-*)/ espero que aún sigas viva/interesada y la leas! ¿Y QUIEN NO QUIERE QUE LE DEN COMO A RIKO? **

**AiBuff:enserio crees eso? *se seca una lágrima* me has hecho feliz. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo comedia (estoy mas acostumbrada a escribir drama y romance) pero quería intentarlo. Y espero que leas este capítulo.**

**Guest: si, aquí traje a los demás Sakamaki ^-^ directamente de Inglaterra para ustedes! Así nadie se queja~... **

**DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECE SINO YA ESTARIA SECUESTRANDO A LOS SAKAMAKI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Flash Back-

Estaba armando las valijas para mudarme a la mansión Sakamaki, no quería pero Raito me obligó TnT dijo que si no lo obedecía me dejaría peor que el otro día. Solo me hacía falta algo de ropa y algunos objetos personales, era una chica simple.

Cuando bajo a la planta baja, mi padre estaba desayunando y leyendo el periódico. La misma rutina de siempre...

Riko: Emmm... Papa... me mudo *tranquila*

Papá: ¡¿QUE?! *irritado*

Riko: si -.-U me mudaré por ordenes extrictas de un chupasangre. Viviré en una mansión...

Papá: en ese caso... portate bien y no hagas lío, si? *tranquilo vuelve a leer su periódico*

Eso fue bastante simple -_- que poco le importaba a mi padre... agarro un cepillo y comienzo a peinar mi melena peliroja. Antes de salir acomodo mi ropa y lentes. Llevaba una blusa rosa palido algo escotada y una falda corta. Me veía bonita. Me pregunto que tendre que hacer además de tener sexo con Raito ¿Tendría que estar con sus hermanos?

-Fin del FlashBack-

La mansion de los Sakamaki es muy grande... /n/a: sospecho que no es lo único grande que tienen/ tenía una aura escolafriante ¿Tendría que vivir aquí? Mierda, creo que sería mejor suicidarme.

Riko: emmm... debería entrar?

Raito:*aparece detras de Riko* adelante,bitch-chan~ *tono divertido* Quien sabe que podrían hacerte si te quedas aquí...

Riko: *se asusta por la repentina aparición* No hagas eso! *lo mira* y porque haya aceptado vivir aquí no significa que me violarás las 24 hs del día (Bueno... quizas 23 hs)

Raito: Claaaro~... vamos adentro *entran*

Wow, si me impresionó la entrada adentro es... me encantaba *-*. Vivir aquí ya no me parecía una tortura... en la sala, había 4 chicos más. Supongo, que eran los hermanos de Raito. Entre ellos distingo a Ayato y este me sonreía arrogante. También había una mujer pelimorada que parecía mas barata que una puta de la esquina.

Cordelia: *se acerca a ella con una sonrisa elegante* Bienvenida a la mansión Sakamaki, yo soy Cordelia. Un gusto *le extiende friamente la manos*

Riko: el gusto es mio zordelia... digo Cordelia *con fingida inocencia*

Ella suelta un gruñido y siento que Raito suelta una risa a mi lado. Sus hermanos me veían con curiosidad renovada, parece que no era muy común desafiar a Cordelia.

Raito: Vamos, bitch-chan. Te mostraré nuestra habitación *tranquilo*

Riko: ¡¿NUESTRA?! *nerviosa* Yo no compartire habitación contigo!

Raito: no te pregunté si querías, lo harás *la agarra fuertemente del brazo arrastrandola a la habitación* ten ponte esto *le da un vestido*

Riko: no me voy a poner eso -.-

Raito: agradece que te dejo usar ropa

El vestido era uno al estilo época victoriana. Tenía volados color rojo y negro. Era MUY escotado y tenía una sola manga. Conclusión: Raito planeaba prostituirme. Espero, al menos, recibir parte del dinero. Cuando me lo pongo noto que me miraba raro... como si quisiera arrancarme el vestido con los dientes y tirarme en la cama. ¿Por qué será que tengo la leve sospecha de que eso es lo que hará?

Raito:te queda bien, bitch-chan *le pasa el brazo por los hombros y bajan con los demás*

Los Sakamaki me miraban de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera en exhibición a punto de ser subastada. Raito, por supuesto, ni se inmutó por esto. El primero en acercarse fue Ayato. No me extraña 7-7 ese idiota tenía el ego por los cielos.

Ayato: Ore-sama quiere a esta humana *agarra a Riko por el brazo* te vendrás conmigo.

Raito:*suelta a Riko del agarre de Ayato* consíguete la tuya. Esta ya es mia.

Kanato:*abraza fuerte a Teddy* ¿Te gusta, Teddy? ¿Verdad que su sangre debe ser deliciosa? *sonrisa psicopata* La robaremos mientras duerme

Con Raito hariamos de todo menos dormir. Claro, si es que el no tenia sueño. Pero, según los libros que leí a los vampiros no les hace falta dormir. Pero, mirando al hermano mayor de los Sakamaki empiezo a tener dudas...

Shuu: hacen mucho escandalo *mira de reojo a Riko* ¿Tanto escandalo por la humana? Sino se detienen... me la quedaré yo...

Riko: claro como si yo fuera a irme con un vago 7-7

Reiji:acaso no te enseñaron modales? *molesto* eres una salvaje.

Riko: lo unico salvaje en mi es mi cabello.

Raito: me agrada mas así, bitch-chan. Te da un aire mas sexy~

Reiji no me caía bien. Desde hoy, decreto en los rincones de mi mente, que le haré la ley de hielo al idiota cuatrojos. Mmm... o yo no se contar, que es muy probable, o aquí falta alguien ¿No eran 6 los Sakamaki?

Nos quedamos un rato en la sala. Cordelia no dejaba de observarme como si fuera escoria. Ayato parecía querer saltar sobre mí y quién sabe que mas. Reiji y Shuu me habían dejado de prestar atención y Kanato me observaba mientras hablaba con su peluche.

Raito:bitch-chan vamos, te bañaré

Riko:ni de broma -.-

Raito: * la carga estilo princesa* no pedí tu opinion. Dí una orden.

Riko: Y quién eres tú para darme una orden?

Raito: *le susurra al oído* Tu amo. Desde ahora dime señor. O... *le muerde el lóbulo* te castigaré.

¿Castigarme? ¿Acaso había entrado en una relación de sumisión/dominación sin darme cuenta? No es que me disgustase, leí un par de libros acerca de eso y no es nada malo. Solo que... nunca lo había practicado.

Raito me lleva al baño y de a poco comienza a desvestirme, con delicadeza. Una vez que estaba desnuda frente a el me metió en la tina. El agua tibia recorría mi cuerpo y enviaba una placentera sensación a traves de mi. Raito comenzó a desenredar mi cabello en silencio, tratándolo con mucho cuidado. Me sorprendía lo atento que era... pero por supuesto que no perdía la oportunidad de manosearme.

Riko: sé bañarme sola

Raito: no me interesa

Riko: vete

Raito: no

Discutir con Raito parecía inútil así que simplemente me dejé llevar. Claro que era irritanto ¿A quien engaño? Me encantaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Me exitaba. Y mucho.

Riko: No es justo que yo sea la única que esté sin ropa aquí -.-

Raito:*risa leve* quieres que me desnude?

Riki: s-si

Él estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa cuando nos interrumpen ¿ACASO NO SE PODIA TENER INTIMIDAD EN ESTE LUGAR? Mi mirada se dirije al peliblanco que acababa de entrar. ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Que sexy! Y el leve sonrojo que lo acompañaba lo hacía adorable.

Subaru: creí que se te había prohibido traer a tus chicas-de-una-noche aquí.

Riko:*molesta* no soy una "chica-de-una-noche"

Raito:sierto~... bitch-chan estará viviendo con nosotros

Subaru: *suspira* está bien... mientras esa mujer no me moleste...

¿Ya dije que se veía adorable? De repente me imaginé a Raito un poco mas tsundere... sería genial *-*

Mi baño había terminado... y Raito tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro ¿Que estará pensando?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este fue el nuevo capítulo! Desde el fondo de mi corazoncito espero que les haya gustado (? ¿Qué les pareció, mundano? Sé que tuve un millón de faltas de ortografía pero mi cerebro está dormido y el word de mi celular no tiene autocorrector. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición para el fanfic me encataría oirla. Recuerden, comentar es gratis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, mis queridisimos mundanos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno... aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de la historia de la estúpida Riko**

**Riko: no soy estúpida -.-**

**Si lo eres -.- y no me quites mi momento de protagonismo! *la encierra en un armario* asi no molestará ^-^ bueno, iba a tardar mas en hacer el capítulo. Pero sus hermosos y sensuales reviews me inspiraron.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a una amiga. Esa loca obsecionada con Shuu me ayuda mucho a escribir este fanfic. Y siempre me anda corrijiendo cada vez que escribo un dato erróneo. Y siempre me inspira para escribir las idioteces que hace Riko.**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**IMakedThese: gracias, me gusta mezclar la comedia y la perversión. Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que pienses que no soy mala escritora. Cuídate y no olvides comer verduras**

**lolita2v: pos aquí está tu hentai :v**

**Shiho: si, perdón T.T esque quería dedicarme a hacer las presentaciones. Y yo soy igual. Si es con Raito amo el hentai. Como conpensación en este cap... hay salseo! Con respecto a Subaru no sé si habrá salseo con él *una amiga la amenazó* pero si mas adelante habrá escenas subidas de tono ^-^**

**YuiDark: aqui está tu salseo, chica ^-^ disfrútalo.**

**Ai Buff: Bueno, bueno. Ahora puedes saber que tenía en mente Raito. Si Subaru será lindo pero nadie se compara con mi Raito-sama. **

**Guest: Seh xD Riko es una loquisha pero me cae genial. Ok, ok *asustada* Subaru es tuyo y solo tuyo.**

**Pd: disculpen mis errores de ortografía. ¡Es culpa del puto word!**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECE SINO LOS SAKAMAKI SERIAN MIS STREAPPERS PERSONALES**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Raito: bitch-chan... hoy veremos que tan buenas son tus técnicas orales *tono divertido*

¡¿Ténicas orales?! ¿A eso se debía su sonrisa pícara en el baño? ¿Y si sus hermanos nos interrumpían? Lo miro dudosa, nada de lo que yo pudiera decir podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aunque lo sierto es que tenía ganas, y muchas, de probar ese caramelo duro.

Riko: ¿Ahora?

A veces creía que mi estúpides estaba en su punto máximo, pero luego de escucharme preguntar cosas como esas me doy cuenta que puedo ser aún mas estúpida. Me agacho y le desabrocho el pantalón. No era la primera vez que se la chupaba a alguien. Luego de bajar sus pantalones y sus boxers me quede observando su miembro. Era bastante grande ¿Eso me entraría en la boca?

Raito: vamos, bitch-chan~... no me hagas esperar *pasando entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Riko*

Abro ligeramente la boca y empiezo a lamerlo. Tranquila y con sensualidad. Los mangas hentai habían servido de algo. De a poco me lo voy metiendo en la boca sin dejar de hacer movimientos con la lengua. Parecía gustarle por que soltaba pequeños gemidos. Eso me exitaba, escuchar a Raito gemir hacia que quisiera masturbarme pensando en él. Mientra me lo introducía en mi boca lo iba masturbando. Esto lo exitaba aún mas.

Raito: eso es, bitch-chan. Sigue así *gimiendo*

Gimiendo así parecía un uke. Seguí con mi labor y cada vez me introducía mas su miembro. Apenas podía, era demasiado grande para mi. Cuando me dí cuenta yo también estaba gimiendo. Él me pegó mas a él agarrandome desde la parte de atras de mi cabeza. Me impedía alejarme de él. Y con gran esfuerzo logré meterme su miembro entero en la boca.

Raito: bitch-chan~ *gimiendo su nombre*

Despúes de oirlo "bitch-chan" ya no me parecía tan malo.

Raito:voy a correrme. Y tu te lo tragarás todo ¿Entendiste?

Riko:*asiente con la cabeza*

De pronto sentí un líquido espeso y salado. Era mucho y se escapaba por mis labios. Traté de tragarlo de a poco pero Raito me insitaba a tragarlo todo de una. Mis labios estaban manchados con semen y mis cabellos despeinados por culpa de Raito. Estaba por alejarme de él cuando abren la puerta. Oh, oh.

No debería ser lindo entrar al cuarto de tu hermano y encontrar a una chica agachada y pracricandole sexo oral a tu hermano. Pero Ayato tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Ayato: *mira a Riko* ¿Lo disfrutas? Y luego dices que no eres una zorra.

Ok. Golpe bajo. Punto para Ayato.

Riko:*se aleja de Raito* no te interesa si soy una zorra o no.

Ayato: ore-sama quiere el mismo trato.

Riko: q-que? *confundida*

Ayato: quiero probar que tan buena eres en el sexo oral *sonrisa de lado*

Oh, no. ¿Primero me decía zorra y luego quería que sea como su puta personal? ¡Ni de broma! Como si yo fuer a dejarle tratarme así 7-7.

Raito:*agarra a Riko del brazo* ahora no. Pero si quieres puedes mostrarle que tan bueno eres tú.

Espero haber entendido mal... ¿Me estaba prestando a Ayato? ¡Yo no era su estúpido juguete! ¿O si?

Ayato me dedica una de sus sonrisitas "oh, me creo el dios del mundo" y Raito me tira en la cama. Traté de resistirme pero él simplemente me ata las manos a la cabezera de la cama. Estaba a merced de los dos hermanos. Estaba a merced de dos pervertidos -.-

Raito:nfufu~... haré que bitch-chan se corra para mi y me ruegue por mas *le levanta el vestido a la altura de la cadera* lindas bragas. Sobre todo el color... negro... *se las quita*

Ayato: *se sienta en la cama al lado de Riko* tendré que esperar a mi turno. Una verdadera lastima. Pero supongo que puedo hacer esto *le muerde uno de los pechos y toma su sangre*

Estaba tan concentrada en el estúpido de Ayato que olvidé a Raito. Cuando sentí su lengua ahí olvidé por completo del dolor de la mordida de Ayato ¡Oh, dios mio! Raito tenía una lengua traviesa. No duré ni un minuto. Ya estaba gimiendo como puta en celo y pidiendo mas.

¿Se podía masturbar a alguien con una lengua? ¡Pues Raito lo estaba haciendo! -/- y era tan placentero.

Riko:ahhh~... R-raito... ahh~...

Ayato:*masajeandole los pechos* espero que tambien grites así por ore-sama

Riko:o-ore-sama se puede ir a la mier... *Ayato la pellizca* ¡Auch!

Ayato: no deberías insultar a ore-sama.

Raito no paraba de hacer esos movimientos con su lengua. Y succionaba mis líquidos. Si seguía así no tardaría en correrme en su boca. Ayato seguía manoseandome y mirandome pervertidamente.

Cualquier chica se sentiría indefensa. Atada a una cama y con dos chupasangres violandote. Pero yo no. Lo disfrutaba ¿Pervertida? Y A MUCHA HONRRA! Ya no podía mas, el vientre me dolía de exitación sentía que el cuerpo me ardía y mis gemidos eran cada vez mas incontrolables.

Riko:*roja* R-raito m-me voy a.. correr... *se corre*

Raito: *le acaricia un muslo* buena chica *traga los fluidos de riko y se aparta* tu turno

Ayato me desata y lleva mis manos a su miembro erecto. ¿Acaso quería que lo masturbe? Él también tenía manos -.- pero bueno... ¿Que me costaba obedecele? Empiezo a masturbarle, al principio con sierto pudor pero una vez que me acostumbré empezé a hacerlo con gusto. Raito nos miraba raro... ¿Celos? Dios, ya debía estar loca.

Ayato: serás el nuevo juguete de ore-sama *exitada*

Riko:*se rie* no, me exita mas Raito. Así que deberías ir buscandote otra...

Ayato:*la acuesta brusacamente en la cama y se pone sobre ella* ¿No lo entiendes? No importa lo que tú quieras.

Riko: o-ok. *asustada*

Raito: bitch-chan~... deberías ir con Reiji. Esa mujer probablemente ya se fue y él quería enseñarte modales y bla bla bla.

¿Enseñarme modales o follarme? Daba igual. Lejos de estos dos por un rato. Me pongo mis lindas bragas y me bajo el vestido. Cautelosa me voy con el cuatrojos. Cuando me ve su boca se tuerce en una mueca y yo, como muy inmadura que soy, le saco la lengua.

Reiji:*le agarra fuertemente la muñeca* dios, en verdad eres una salvaje

Riko:*imitando su voz* dios, en verdad eres un idiota

¡Plaf! Su mano impactó contra mi mejilla. ¡Hijo de su santa madre! Se la devuelvo, no me quedaría como idiota sin hacer nada. Obviamente que la mía apenas habrá dolido la mitad de lo que me dolío la suya. Genial, quería llorar. Pero no me daría el lujo de llorar frente a él.

Reiji:*se acomoda los lentes* diez azotes

Seguramente había escuchado mal.

Riko: Que?

Reiji: te has ganado 10 azotes *frío*

Riko:*susurro* prefiero no reclamar ese premio

Reiji: 15 azotes. Será así hasta que aprendas a comportarte. *la agarra del brazo arrastrandola a una habitación*

No dejaría de ser como soy por mas que me azote hasta que mi piel quede completamente arruinada -.- ademas... lo estoy sacando de quicio! *-* Riko 1; Reiji 0.

Riko: aquí me azotarás?

Ni siquiera me responde. Luego yo soy la de los malos modales 7-7. Saca un látigo, uno muy afilado. Eso arruinaría mi hermosa piel. Oh, oh. Raito se enojaría. ¡Zas! Primer latigazo. ¡Mierda! Dolía mucho T.T y recién era el primero.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Tres seguido. Podía ser un chico sexy y ardiente pero era sádico y frío. Aunquue eso lo hacía mas apetecible.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Su mirada era fría. Estaba esperando a que llore, no lo haría. La sangre carmesí corría por mi espalda. Reiji se detuvo un momento para lamerla. ¡No quería que él tomara mi sangre!

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Mis lentes comenzaban a empañarse.

Riko:*aguantando las lágrimas* b-basta! No lograrás nada con esto.

Reiji:*sonrisa sádica* pero es divertido.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Y con este se cumplieron 15 azotes. Espero que las heridas sanen rápido. Y que el dolor desaparesca.

Reiji: vete *se acomoda los lentes* Raito debe estar buscandote.

Salgo de la habitación. Esto no quedaría así. Nadie que se meta con Riko Hiroshi sale ileso -.- y ese Reiji me tenía harta. Era el mas fastidioso de los Sakamaki ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a azotarme?! ¡No soy su estúpida mascota!

No tenía ganas de ver a Raito, no ahora. Me dirijo a los jardines. Ahí al menos estaría sola y tranquila. Ya veré como curo las heridas. A la mierda con el mundo y con eso de hacerme la fuerte, me pongo a llorar. Dolía mucho pero lo que mas me irritaba es que no pude hacer nada para defenderme ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me las pagaría!

Subaru: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Riko: No te importa *brusca*

Era oficial. En este lugar una no podía tener intimidad.

Subaru: tsk... *le mira la espalda* ¿Reiji?

Riko:*asiente* ese tarado...

Subaru: no lo culpo. Tu carácter puede sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Riko: ¡Él no tenía derecho a hacerlo!

Subaru: si, una vez que entras aquí eres propiedad de todo los Sakamaki.

¿P-propiedad de todos los Sakamaki? ¿Acaso soy su estúpido perro?

Riko: se, se. Como si yo fuera a dejarme 7-7

Subaru:*rie* eres una tonta ¿Verdad? *la agarra del brazo acercándola a él* ¿Crees poder resistirte? *la muerde en el cuello*

Así que el chico adorable también podía ser malo. Debo admitir que es alguien interesante y... no me molestaría acostarme con él. Su mordida es dolorosa pero placentera. Igual, no supera a la de Raito. Cuando él me mordia... dios... me exitaba y me hacía querer violarlo salvajemente contra una pared.

Riko:S-subaru... *tratando de alejarse*

Subaru: *se aleja y sonríe dejando ver sus colmillos* nada mal. Raito tiene suerte, aunque no creo que le molesté si tomo de tu sangre.

Riko: creí que no te gustaban las "chicas-de-una-noche" de Raito *sonrie*

Subaru: creí que habías dicho que tu no eras una de esas chicas *risa leve* vamos, te curaré eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué les pareció, mis queridisimos mundanos? Creo que fuí la única que sintió pena por Riko T.T igual también la muy bitch disfrutó con el pervertido de Raito y con Ore-sama. Bueno sean buenos y coman verduras. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye bye~...**


End file.
